A new beginning
by Amaye
Summary: New life starts after the game has ended, roughly 30 years later... Everyone's older and the story focuses mostly on Amaye, Squall & Rinoa's daughter. PLEASE R/R!! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!!
1. A New Beginning

Squirrelly.  
  
That was one word that described her. Well, according to one of her best friends, Terasu, she was Squirrelly.  
  
She stared at her reflection. Her hair was long- down to her waist- and brown, like her father's. She looked a lot like her mother in the face- all except for her eye color and nose; she inheirited both from her father. She was dressed appropriately in her SeeD uniform- a blue dress/suit with yellowish trimmings. She didn't like the skirt... it was a bit too girly for her. But who has time to complain about the uniforms when the Field Exam is today? She straightened her yellow bowtie and walked into her room.  
  
Nice and tidy, just like she always kept it. She smiled at the Gunblade laying on her bed. A gift from her father when she turned 8. That birthday, Squall and Rinoa Leonhart told their daughter, Amaye, that she'd be attending the famous Balamb Garden. She had never been happier.  
  
She remembered hearing her father truly laugh for the first time when she tried holding the Gunblade. She chuckled to herself, remembering her father pulling the Gunblade off of her small body. That night, as she packed her belongings, her mother hugged her for hours and told her how much she loved her. She gave Amaye her necklace with the silver ring and Griever ring on it. Her mother told her that she and her father would always be with her...  
  
Amaye stood in front of her large mirror, Gunblade in hand. She posed for a moment. "Hmm...." She turned to the side, sucking in her already flat stomach. When she did this, she looked anorexic. Very. She released her hold on her stomach and ran her hand over the Griever engraving. She jumped a little when she heard knocking on her door.  
  
"What do you want?" she rudely yelled. An airhead kind of voice answered, "Field Exam's today!! The vessel's leaving in three hours, and we still need to shop for supplies!" Amaye sighed. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
She hooked her Gunblade onto her belt and picked up a small Palm Pilot sort of item, slipping it into her pocket. She walked out the door to find her friends Terasu and Zann waiting for her.  
  
"Jeez, took you long enough," Terasu taunted. Amaye shrugged, folding her arms. "I have a lot on my mind... I'm trying to concentrate." Zann grinned. "And what else would Amaye Leonhart be doing?" Amaye shot Zann a dirty look.  
  
Terasu laughed. "Let's just go... we have to tell Instructor Almasy that we're leaving, or he's just going to mark us absent or something..." Amaye nodded. Zann leaned against the wall. "What's up with him...? He's always picking on us. Especially Amaye."  
  
Amaye shrugged. "Let's go. I don't really want to sit here and try to figure out why an Instructor hates me." Terasu nodded and walked down the hallway. Amaye and Zann followed.  
  
===============================================================  
  
*Meanwhile....*  
  
Rinoa was dressed in her usual everyday attire: a blue sweater and jeans, seeing as there was nothing comfier. Squall was in the living room, talking to Laguna over the phone.  
  
"Yeah...... I know......... I know... I said 'I know', Dad........ Yeah... we'll be there in a few minutes.... You taking an airship?..... I said, 'ARE YOU TAKING AN AIRSHIP?!' " he yelled. Laguna was a bit hard of hearing. Rinoa giggled from the kitchen. "Okay. See you then.... Bye." he hung up. "...Old man...." he muttered as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"When's he leaving?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"In a bit... we still have a while until we have to meet him there. He'll be taking the Ragnarok..."  
  
She put a kettle of water on the black stove. "....Ragnarok? I thought they were going to retire it."  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know..."  
  
She smiled. "We will be in Balamb by tonight, right?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah.... I talked it over with Zell and he said that it's okay that we stay with them for a couple days..."  
  
She nodded. "It's been a while since we've seen him and Ann... I wonder how their youngest is doing.... What's his name again?"  
  
He shrugged. "Aell or something... I know the older one's Zann..."  
  
"Yeah... Amaye's always talking about him in her letters," her eyes moved to a box full of envelopes and letters near the door. "Oh, do you know where Sis is? Is she coming?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah... she's in Esthar with Laguna... he's gotten pretty bad lately, so she's serving as his nurse now.." he shook his head. "He's getting ready to go... I can tell."  
  
She sighed. "Yes... ever since he hit 90, he just hasn't been the same... Getting weaker and weaker all the time."  
  
"I have to talk to him about making a will... He keeps talking about it, but he won't do it... Maybe I can persuade Elle to get him to write one."  
  
The kettle whistled. Rinoa pulled it off of the stove and took out two tea cups. "Well, we should get packing..." she took out two teabags and set them in the cups, pouring equal amounts of steaming water into both. She set a lemon quarter in hers and stirred it a bit, taking a sip. "Well, I'm going to get my stuff together." She set her cup down and walked into their bedroom.  
  
Squall sighed, walking back out into the living room. He sat down in his chair, sipping his tea. His life had really changed over the past 30 years... He got married, he had a child, he grew up..... The list goes on. The highlight of his "adult" life was having a child... He was proud of himself for that. He reclined in his chair as he slowly dazed off, holding his cup of tea in one hand and his Griever necklace in the other......  
  
===============================================================  
  
Laguna hobbled a bit, leaning on his cane as he walked.  
  
"Uncle Laguna?" Ellone spoke rather loudly, making sure that he could hear her.  
  
"Eh? Yeah?" He spoke back. Ellone smiled. "The Ragnarok loading area is this way." Laguna noticed he was walking toward the bathroom and chuckled. "My mistake." He still had the same old voice he always had... it just sounded tired these days. Ellone placed her hands on his shoulder and arm, to help him walk. Laguna didn't really like being babied like this... but he didn't really mind when Ellone babied him. Just as long as it was Ellone and no one else.  
  
She helped him onto the platform. She smiled the entire time. He smiled sweetly at her; this caused a few lines to appear on his cheeks. "Oh, Uncle Laguna... Are you sure you want to leave Esthar?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "I've got to leave sometime, Elle... I can't be confined here forever." Ellone nodded. "But... why now?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Ellone... I'm getting older and older everyday. I guess you could say I'm dying."  
  
Ellone's eyes filled with tears. "Uncle Laguna, don't say that..." she said in a hushed voice, but Laguna still heard her. "It's okay, Elle... I'm not afraid of death... not anymore, at least."  
  
Ellone let out a sob and gently hugged Laguna. After a few minutes, the back door to the Ragnarok opened, and Ellone helped Laguna inside.  
  
"I want to see my Raine's grave one more time... I want to see my Granddaughter become a SeeD... Then I'll be content enought to die." He reached inside his khaki pocket and took out a piece of paper. He handed it to Ellone. "...My will. I finally made it out. I want you to show it to Squall and Rinoa, but only after I die. Not before... got that?"  
  
Ellone nodded; a couple of tears ran down her cheek. Laguna smiled. "Good girl... you've always been a good girl." 


	2. Journey to Winhill

Amaye slowly followed Terasu and Zann. She was a bit nervous. If she passed, she would become a SeeD. Not only her dream, but also her father's as well.  
  
Zann looked at Amaye. "You okay, man?" Amaye shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
Terasu chuckled. "Butterflies in your stomach?"  
  
"More like a few Elnoyles..."  
  
Zann and Terasu chuckled as a tall, brunette girl approached them. "Hey, Kefira!" Terasu called to her. Kefira smiled and joined them as they walked toward the Directory.  
  
"Hi, Kefira..." Amaye said, somewhat monotonely. Kefira looked at Amaye. "What's wrong? You sad or something?"  
  
Amaye shook her head. "A little nervous, maybe..." she truly inherited her father's personality; she was only occasionally "happy".  
  
Kefira nodded. "It's perfectly fine to be nervous just before a big exam like this... Anyone know where we're going, anyway?"  
  
Terasu shrugged. "We're supposed to be told as soon as we all assemble in front of the Directory. The Headmistress is supposed to brief us or something... that's what I heard, anyway..."  
  
Amaye had always wondered where she would be taken for her Field Exam. She remembered her father occasionally telling her stories of his; telling her that he was almost killed by a giant spider-like robot; this she hardly believed.  
  
They walked on for a few minutes and reached the Directory where everyone was. Instructor Almasy was surprisingly there, holding his long, black Gunblade. He was dressed differently, also, wearing a gray trench coat and a blue cross t-shirt.  
  
Amaye looked him over a little, noticing his new outfit. He looked over at her, giving her a dirty look. She diverted her eyes and looked at the wall instead.  
  
The bell of the elevator could be heard as a woman stepped out. She walked down toward the Directory; she was very beautiful for being "old". She had long blonde held back into a clip, all except for her long bangs, which stayed down. She had a few gray streaks here and there, but this just added to her beauty. She wore silver framed glasses that matched with her silver and blue Garden uniform.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Good morning, SeeD candidates! As you may already know, today is Balamb Garden's Field Exam!" a couple of claps were spread across the small crowd of people. "Everyone, please assemble at the docks in Balamb, and await vessle assignings. Remember, SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden!" She gave everyone a sweet smile. Instructor Almasy looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
The Headmistress gave one goodbye smile and turned, walking back toward the elevator. She got in and took it up. Seifer looked at the group of people. "Listen up! Everyone is responsible for their own stupid actions out on the field. If any of you get hurt, make sure you report to the infirmary and all that stuff when you get back." He looked the crowd over once more. "Get lost, already!"  
  
Some people scattered away; Amaye stood in one spot waiting for them to get out of her way. Instructor Almasy noticed her and walked over to her.  
  
"So, Miss Leonhart.... feeling confident?" he said coldly. Amaye turned to look at him. "Confident enough to pass." she muttered. He glared at her. "...When the time comes, your little friends won't be able to protect you. I know you're weak... I have seen you in training. You won't last one minute out there."  
  
She shrugged. "Say what you want, Instructor... I don't get discouraged so easily." His upper lip curled as he turned around. "How about.... if you somehow make it out alive, we have a little fight... A *friendly* fight, of course," he said sarcastically, "that'll prove your strength to me... I won't bother you anymore about being weak... that is, of course, if you win."  
  
She thought about it for a moment. "Fine..."  
  
==============================================================  
  
Rinoa walked back out into the living room, suitcase in hand. She noticed Squall had dozed off in his chair. She shook her head while walking over to him.  
  
"His highness sure is sleepy," she said rather loudly, waking him up. He opened his eyes. "...Sorry... I couldn't help it." She smiled. "It's okay. Come on, I already got your stuff packed."  
  
He nodded. "Think Amaye's taking her Field Exam yet?"  
  
She shrugged. "I hope so... It'd seem kind of awkward if we were to show up with her still there."  
  
He nodded once again. He couldn't stop reminiscing through his memories. He couldn't stop thinking about Amaye and how much she must have grown. He or Rinoa haven't seen her in over five years.  
  
She sighed. "I wonder how she looks now.... In every letter I send to her, I ask for a picture...She's never sent one..." it was as if she were reading his mind. Squall stared at Rinoa for a moment, trying to picture Amaye looking like her.  
  
She laughed at Squall. "What's wrong...? Do I have something on me or something?" He shook his head. "No...." his voice trailed off.  
  
She shrugged. "Typical." She picked up her suitcase, along with Squall's and carried them to the door. "...Let's just view this little family get-together as a vacation, okay?"  
  
Squall nodded. "I'll try to..."  
  
==============================================================  
  
Laguna sat in a seat at the front of the ship. He watched as the sky whipped around them, ripping the clouds up. He had always been amazed by it, for some odd reason.  
  
Ellone sat next to Laguna, naturally. She, too, watched the sky whip around the front of the ship.  
  
Laguna coughed a couple times. "...Elle?" He instantly grabbed Ellone's attention. "Yes, Uncle Laguna?" He sighed. "When I.... you know...." he didn't want to see the look on her face whenever he mentioned himself and death in the same sentence, "...Well, I just want you to know that I'd like to be with Raine... Right next to her..."  
  
Ellone nodded, trying not to cry. "I'll make sure that you're put there... don't worry about it." she smiled flakily. Laguna felt assured and leaned back in his seat.  
  
A few moments later, a cheerful, squeaky, female voice got on the PA. "We'll be arriving in Winhill in just a few moments. Please remain seated until we have come to a complete landing!"  
  
After a few seconds, the engines shut off as the Ragnarok landed. Ellone unbuckled her seat belt and got up. She put her hand on Laguna's shoulder and smiled just before leaving the room.  
  
She walked to the exit and got off the ship, making her way into Winhill. She smiled softly at Raine's pub, remembering all her memories as a child. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind as she continued down the street toward Squall and Rinoa's house.  
  
After a while of walking, she stood in front of the white faded picket fence sealing off the path toward their house. She slowly pushed the gate open, starting up the small hill. She took a deep breath, walking up the porch steps of their house. She straightened her dress and knocked softly on the door.  
  
The door opened. Rinoa stood, smiling at Ellone. "Hey, Elle... how's everything been going for you?" Ellone shrugged. "Same as always... you guys ready?"  
  
Squall appeared behind Rinoa. "...Yeah, we've got everything packed... Is Laguna going to walk all the way up the hill?"  
  
Ellone put her hands on her hips. "He may be old, but he's not crippled." Rinoa giggled.  
  
((Muwahhahah... CLIFF HANGER!! Until next time!!)) 


End file.
